Eva The Little Psycho and Ben the Sexist
by DaniellaPeirce
Summary: After being transfered to Adam's pack, Eva -who could have been an alpha if she had the ambition- butts heads with Ben on a daily basis. This is her life with Ben in the Tri-Cities werewolf pack, constantly bickering with him over the littlest things. Will it ever be something more between them though? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

_**First Mercy Thompson fanfic!**_  
_**I DO NOT OWN THE MERCY THOMPSON SERIES!**__** Patricia Briggs**__** does. **_

_**Though I do own the OC in this (I'll let you guess as to who that is, of course.)**_

_**Anyway, hope you like it!**_

* * *

Eva glared at the blonde man before her, "Is that so, Benny Boy?" She teased in a light scathing voice. Ben gave her a look. "Yep, now shut it." He told her; his voice thickly accented with English. He'd originated from the London wolf pack, but due to too much pressure on the pack after a few brutal rapes and in which Ben was the prime suspect, he'd been shipped off to America. Even then, no Alpha had wanted him. But Adam, the Colombia Basin's alpha had taken him in, because Adam was, well: Adam.

Adam had taken Eva in when she'd wanted out from the Marrok's pack. With Bran's permission of course.

Eva knew she was the only one that could get away with calling Ben 'Benny', and that was only because he rarely -if ever- spoke nicely to her. So annoying the shit out of him made her feel better. She also knew he hated the name, just as he knew she hated being called a psycho.

"So, Benny," Eva said taking a step closer to him. Ben backed up until his spine touched the kitchen island. Eva cocked her head to the side as she listened to his heartbeat sped up when she neared.

It wasn't arousal, not quite, but something quite close, she supposed, was coming from him.

"Why do you have to be such an arsehole?" She asked him out of habit, and what she felt coming off of him changed to anger quickly and she let out a small, silent, sigh.

Back on more comfortable ground for her.

"Would you two please stop tormenting the hell out of each other for more than three minutes?" Mercy said as she came down the stairs and into the kitchen to make food. Eva paused, Mercy was the alpha's mate and her words were law, but Eva didn't have to listen. She was older and more dominant than Adam and was only here because a female wolf had to belong to someone. Ben wasn't as lucky. His mouth snapped closed and he gave Eva an accusing glance before turning his attention to Mercedes herself. "So, Mercy," he said, turning around to watch her progress around the kitchen. "No, Ben I don't care if you managed to make a child cry by simply smiling at them." She turned to him with a grin. Ben gave her a look, but continued with what he was saying, " For Christmas this year..."

"Yes, you can come over."

"Oh, yay. More time with Ben." Eva said sarcastically, but because of Mercy's order, refrained from calling him Benny. "Dido," Ben muttered under his breath. Eva glared at him, "What did you say?"

"You heard me." he said, turning his head to smirk at her with blue orbs.

Eva growled softly at him and Mercy sighed. "Enough you two, seriously," she muttered, "I'm the pregnant one with the hormones. Not you two. You act like three year olds."

Eva tucked her dark hair behind her ear and nodded. "I know. Sorry, Mercedes." She took in a deep breath to calm her wolf who was now wide awake and listening to her alpha's mate.

Her wolf liked antagonizing the younger wolf, Ben, Eva realised. Maybe that was why Eva herself got such a kick out of it. Eva rolled her eyes at her wolf and pushed her down.

"See you tomorrow." She said before she left the house.

"Bye." Mercy called, and Eva could have swore Benny said goodbye as well.

* * *

_So what do you think? Good? Crap? There's a little box just there *points* where you can tell me!_ :D

D.P


	2. Chapter 2

_I haven't really ever updated this, have I? Sorry about that, but recently I have actually gotten a muse for the someone-loving-Ben fanfics that I've written. And I am very happy about it! :D_  
_Also, it is terribly short, I know. But do try to enjoy it._

* * *

It was the full moon, and the pack was hunting.  
Evaline ran with Honey and Warren most of the night, taking down deer and other game with ease.

The dust and dirt clung to her sandy fur like a blanket, but she supposed that you couldn't truly tell the difference.

Eva honestly did try to stay from Ben.  
It didn't work of course.

Ben all but pranced up to her as she ate a rabbit that hadn't had the mind to be fast enough, a calculating look in his eyes. He took a step towards her kill and she growled. Ben paused. Eva was bigger than him in wolf form, powerful but slim built, and if he pissed her off enough, she would put him down.

He knew she would.

She wasn't a submissive, and she was more dominant than him in the pack - so she'd have leave to do so.

Her ears flattened against her skull and her glossy, blood-covered muzzle pulled back in a snarl.

Ben lay down, and offered her the place where his neck joined his shoulders, but not quite his belly. When she went back to eating her rabbit, she took it in her jaws and snapped the thing in half. Eva picked half of her prey up gingerly between her powerful jaws and dropped it in front of Ben.  
He cocked his head, the moonlight made his red fur appear almost purple now.

Ben grinned toothily at her and ducked his head in thanks, chuckling to himself as she went back to her own meal.

As she wolfed down the rest of the rabbit -bones and all crushed with her bites - Eva started to miss the simplicity of the Marrok's pack.

* * *

_D.P~_**_ Also, before I forget. These will be different drabbles about their lives, and will take place years apart or only minutes._**

**_Reivew? :)_**


End file.
